Try and Stop me
by LookMeUp
Summary: Beatrice Prior is different surrounded by the idiots of this generation how is she going to survive I mean really it should be illegal to be as dumb as they are. So to help Beatrice takes illegal things and they start with an a. Warnings-Drug use, mentions of anorexia, bulling disclaimer-Would I be posting a fan-fiction if I owned Divergent. Please read my story it'd mean a lot.
1. Chapter 1

I push my glasses up my nose and stare into my mirror. Limp blonde hair my big grey eyes staring back at me. Looking at myself I notice all the imperfections. Nothing about me is beautiful or even remotely interesting. I walk out of my room grab a water bottle off the kitchen counter and bolt out my house before my parent or my _perfect_ brother can stop me and shove breakfast down my throat. They try to understand how my mind works and no matter how hard they try they never will. When I finally make it to the train tracks I take out my water bottle and drop my amphetamine tablet in and watch it dissolve. After I've drowned the bottle I throw it on the railway and wait for the rest of the town to arrive so they can take the train. I come thirty minutes earlier than anyone ever comes so I can take my dose without anyone noticing but really even if I did it right in front of someone no one would expect me goody to shoes Beatrice Prior to do anything like this. I sit down on the bench and start to feel the drug kick in I get the sense of euphoria I crave and instantly know that no one could ever make me stop. My appetite goes down thankfully I was starving but know I'm instantly stuffed and didn't even gain a pound. I know I'll be irritable but everyone knows that I have a short-temper and they just think it's because of my personality. I mean really but hey I'm not complaining. I also start to feel a bit itchy but that really doesn't bother me. I also feel more awake which is great because I never get any sleep. I pull out my phone and look at the time, five more minutes until the idiots of this town arrive. Ok seriously it is really kicking in this time.

I start hearing the hoots and hollering of high schoolers coming. I've always wondered why they make so much noise are they so desperate for attention that they need to be that obnoxious. They're like thermometers they change all the time are influenced by their surroundings never having a thought of their own. I of course am an exception the only exception considering everyone at high school fits into a group and they'll always stay in that group because they're headless chickens running around looking for someone to follow since they don't have a mind of their own.

I've always felt bad for teachers but at the same time wondered why they even thought to take a job as a teacher why would you want to teach people you know are uncontrollable.

I feel someone tap on my shoulder and let out a big breath.

"What do you want Caleb." I ask knowing it's my brother I always skip breakfast and he always makes a big deal but today I'm not in the mood for a lecture.

"I brought you breakfast." He says "and could you please look at me."

I turn my body very slowly and plaster a smile on my face but my eyes are cold. I fix him with a stare that should haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I don't want it." I say like I always say when he brings me food.

Normally he just walks away and joins his nerdy friends but today he stays and looks me dead in the eyes with a stare that is almost up to par with mine.

"Well what should I do with the food?' he asks spitting out each word.

"Why don't you shove it up your ass." I say with just as much malice as him.

He closes his eyes and walks away throwing away the food down on the train tracks as he goes. It land right next to the water bottle I just used. I don't know if that means anything but I just find it ironic. The train come ten minutes later and goes over my uneaten breakfast and water bottle I get on the train and lay down and close my eyes feeling slightly tired which is weird for me. Before I close my eyes I see a boy jump on the train just as it starts to go he looks at me before walking off. Laughing on the inside I shake my head that boy spared me one look before moving on probably going to find the jocks and cheerleaders who he is obviously going to become friends with he has that face. I smirk no one like that would ever like me he's going to push me around well I'm not going to let him. I'm no pushover.


	2. Chapter 2

I roll my eyes when the teacher asks Molly Atwood to answer a question. I swear teachers do this on purpose to punish the intelligent kids for not wanting to answer questions. Like teachers aren't dumb because well they are teachers.

"I don't know sir." She answers truthfully.

I bang my head on the desk indiscreetly as well. She must not of been paying any attention he asked a question about opinion. I mean we are in literacy analysis and composition this whole class in opinion. Even someone as daft as her should know that.

"Beatrice Prior," the teacher snaps at me sharply turning his head in my direction, "it is impolite to treat a fellow student that way. Would you answer the question for me?" He asks with a sickly sweet and fake smile on his face. Why don't teachers say what they want instead of trying to placate kids? We are the children they have authority over us. Seriously it's like they're terrified of the girls pink nail polish and 8 inch heels what are they going to stab you in the eyes with a heel and make you swallow nail lacquer. I doubt they're smart enough to think up anything like that. The teacher looks at me and shows me a photo of a window one half broken the other half fixed. I stare at the photo and anger coils in my stomach. I glare at the teacher and put on a fake smile myself and answer his question.

"The photo is a display of how society works today." I say and he furrows his eyebrows confused at what I'm saying. "They separate the broken windows and the whole windows from each other not thinking that it's a possibility that the broken can be fixed with a little help. They want us to be separate because if we're together is disrupts they're perfect world and well we wouldn't want that now would we. But what makes someone perfect and someone broken huh is there a test that I missed because you know I want do it." I say and feel hysteria coming on but I keep going. "I'll do this stupid test any day." I scream to the roof.

"Miss Prior." The teacher says with panic in his voice.

"What?" I say throwing my arms out. "What do you want, what exactly do you want from me?" I say and storm out of the room.

I scream and throw a fist at the wall and don't even notice the pain because I'm too angry. Who made the rules what did I do when did I miss the day that they explained all of this. How do popular girls even become popular no one even likes them it doesn't make sense none of it makes sense.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall towards me. Being the paranoid person I am I get up and spirit into an abandoned classroom. I kneel onto the floor and laugh. Look at what my life has become I hear footsteps footsteps and I'm sprinting. I don't even let myself be myself to myself if that makes any sense. When I think things I still act like a stupid tough person which I know I'm not. I unzip my backpack and go through my lunch and find my water bottle. I drop two amphetamine pills in and watch them dissolve. Once they're done I finish my bottle and throw it into my trash can in the front of the room with the rest of my lunch following it. I feel a sense of euphoria and smile no matter what happens I will always be okay because I have my pills and that is all I need. I suddenly feel better and no longer hungry. Gosh how do people survive without these things? They're my life line.

I smile and walk out of the room and am greeted with the last people I want to see, but today they're not going to get to me I mean how could they I am obviously better than them ha peasants.

"Oh look if it isn't are little broken windows." The shrill voice of Molly attacks my ears and I feel them start to bleed.

I start to push past her and all of her stupid friend when a rough hand grips my arm and I look up into the eyes of Peter Hayes.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Prior?" He asks looking down to me, it is not my fault I'm short. "Going to run to daddy, oh sorry that's right mommy killed him."

"That is not true you worthless freak." I spit in his face and elbow him in the stomach. Yeah I have a mean punch. Well more elbow my mom taught me how to fight when I was young hey don't look at me like that it was necessary considering the circumstances. He doubles over in pain and I hear Molly's shrill voice and all I now before my world enters into blackness is Molly springing at me and that mystery boy from the train carrying me to the nurses office.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness seeping through the window on my left. I turn my head, and instantly regret it due to the head rush it brings. I start to sit up when a large woman walks over to me and starts fussing.

"Oh Miss. Prior your finally awake." She says smiling at me sweetly.

"Where am I?" I ask my voice croaking and coming out strained.

"You're in the hospital wing." She states.

I start to panic hospitals mean blood tests and well blood tests means rehab. I refuse to go to rehab it's not like I use drugs because I like to, well I do like them, but it's just I need them to help me survive without them I probably wouldn't be here.

"Beatrice can you hear me." The nurse asks sounding concerned.

"What?" I ask.

"Here take some Advil." She says handing me two little red pills and a glass of water.

"Are you going to explain why I'm here, or am I going to have to figure that out on my own." I ask getting to the point. I dislike vague answers I've seen the world through dark eyes and I'm not oblivious to its danger so if they'd just tell me it would be easier on them and myself.

"It seems that someone was upset with a comment you made and caused you to acquire a concussion. A student brought you in."

"Why didn't you take to me to the hospital?" I ask curious, when a kid comes to the hospital wing with a concussion it is the common response to take them to a actual hospital. I'm not complaining, but I've never believed in the saying curiosity killed the cat.

"We couldn't get in contact with your parents to see if it was okay."

Well that's no surprise my mother is, let's just say not capable of caring for others. Ever since father she hasn't been the same and in a way I blame him for leaving even though it wasn't his fault.

I wonder who brought me here. Who would care for the broken girl that floats like a ghost through the hallways? No one notices her and bangs into her thinking that they'd be able to walk through her if they tried.

I turn towards the nurse whose sitting at the desk waiting for another banged up student to come in and ask for her help.

….

After sitting on the rolling bed for a while I get up and ask the nurse if it's okay for me to leave. She looks at me through concerned eyes, before she allows me to go under the condition that I come back if I feel dizzy, nauseous, or the urge to fall asleep. I agree to her conditions and walk out the door. I bump into a body of someone from the male population. He is considerably taller than me. He grabs my arm and looks down to me. Now I know it's because he's taller but I realize it is mystery guy from the train. I shake out my arm. He looks down on me in two ways.

1. He taller than me

2. And look at him he's obviously part of Peter's crew of loyal followers' determined to make my life hell. He watches down on me thinking he is better and stronger physically and emotionally. Little does he know my life hasn't been a ride in the park and really as long as he stays clear of the topic about my father he can't get to me.

"Hi there," he says giving me a small smile, "my names Four." He puts his hand put for me to shake hoping all fall into his trap. I roll my eyes and walk off. I get to the gates and Caleb runs over to me.

"Are you, are you hurt, Tris I'm sorry." He says rushed and panicked.

"It's okay." I say comforting him. My brother is annoying at times, but he does care, and that's all that matters, because family stays together. Well kind of not really.

A/N-This is my first time writing one of these so it's kind of exciting. Well anyway sorry about this chapter, it is obviously a filler and not very interesting. I'm sorry please don't shoot me. I've been rather stressed with homework and athletics and hockey and personal training and tennis and boot camp and tests, but don't worry my friends the holidays are coming shortly so I will have two weeks of nothing, so I will be spilling out amazing and long beautiful chapters (aren't I modest). No, but I'm serious I will have more time to write and I have some very interesting ideas for the next chapter it includes the following.

1. Beatrice's mother

2. Tobias

3. And a clue on what happened to Beatrice's father (possibly)

4. Oh and the nickname Tris comes out to play

Until next time my fellow divergent fans.


	4. Chapter 4

My head rests against the cold glass window of the train. I watch as the trees rush past. It's too fast to make out a distinct shape it's all a blur and before you know it stops and everything is clear again before it starts all over.

…

I look at the battered wood wondering how much longer it will keep its structure. The door is creaking on its hinges ready to fall at any moment. Dead flowers scatter the lawn, proving that this house once had beauty before everything went dark. Some of the windows are smashed in while others are whole. I guess in a way it represents the family members. You have the two broken, the one whole, and the dead one.

I open the door slowly, careful not to make a sound. Caleb went to his 'friend' Susan's leaving me to fend for myself. I go to the kitchen, I mean I haven't eaten all day and it wouldn't be safe to take another dose today, plus I'm starving. I get a glass of water and drink it and then refill it. I take a bite of my tomato and a sip of water between each bite to make myself fuller. I eat half of the tomato and then throw it away and finish my glass of water.

I tiptoe up the stairs skipping the fourth stair because it creaks and sneak into my room. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes succumbing to exhaustion. Today's been a long day and I just want it to end.

…

The bellowing of my mother meets my slumber, "BEATRICE PRIOR."

I get out of bed and look in the mirror. I tie my hair back and wash the sleep from my face. I've learnt the hard way that if you don't look presentable mom isn't going to be very happy. I walk down the stairs wondering what I did wrong this time.

There's always something. I wonder how I became such a failure in life, what did I do wrong to deserve this, this hell on earth. I get to the bottom of the stairs and walk into the living room. My mother snaps her head towards me and narrows her eyes.

"Did I say you could come in?" My mom asks voice cold and void of emotion.

I shake my head knowing not to speak before I'm asked to. It used to be better than this the first couple months after the incident, everything was great before we all hit the deep end and everything went downhill.

"Good girl." My mom says in a sweet voice and comes over to pat my head. "I was just wondering why dinner isn't ready." She says caring on the sweet tone, but her eyes promise pain.

I look up at her and bite my lip. She grabs my arm and I know what's about to come. She pushes me against the wall and punches me in the stomach and slaps me across the face before throwing me on the ground and continues her abuse to my hunched form.

Most of the time I take my abuse without a fight, but today I've had enough. I kick my mother's shin and pull myself up. I knee her in the stomach, and watch as she bends over in pain. I run out of the door grabbing my runners on my way out.

I run and run not sure where I'm going, but know I need to get somewhere and fast. I run to the park six blocks down and sit on the bench. I look around and smile no one's here.

I look into the pocket of my sweatshirt, glad that I always keep money in my pockets if something ever happens. I have fifty dollars, a pack of gun, two pens, three hair ties, four bobby pins, scissors, a pocket knife, and one container of amphetamine tablets. I look around and see the enclosed slide. I go up the ladder and slip myself into the slide feeling my adrenaline wear off my eye lids drift shut and I sleep.

…

I get up. Thank god that today is Saturday. Caleb's probably freaking out. I get out of the slide and notice no one is here again. How early is it?

I check that everything is in my pockets. I go over to the water tap and fill my mouth with water like a chipmunk and pop the pills in my mouth hoping they'll dissolve. After a minute or so I feel the pills become one with the water and swallow. What do I do now?

I walk out of the park and start to trudge my way along the sidewalk enjoying the little sunlight and the bird's songs. I walk and walk and walk until I come across the building I was looking for.

I pull myself in and hear a gasp from behind the reception counter.

"Oh sweet heart," says a concerned voice, "come with me." A woman with dark hair and pale green eyes comes over to me and leads me into a room.

"What's your name?" The woman asks while preparing a first aid kit. I think about it. What is my name this could be a new start I look around the room and think. It needs to be something different, powerful, I'm a new person this name needs to show it.

I look the woman in the eyes and answer her question with convection in my voice. "My name is Tris."

"Nice to meet you Tris, I'm Natalie." The woman says.


	5. Chapter 5

People no matter how hard they try in the end will hurt you. Even if they're just trying to be a nice person, eventually they'll do something wrong and it'll hurt you. There is also people who are mean on purpose who want to make you feel bad because that's just what they do. It make them feel better, and that hurts less funnily enough. You'd think it hurt more that someone decides to be deliberately mean to you even though you've done nothing to them, but it hurts more when someone who actually cared about you and you thought would never hurt you hurts you. Natalie let me stay at the orphanage and said I could stay as long as I wanted. No one is going to adopt a sixteen year old, and I don't want to be adopted either. Adults are mean people they hurt you the most. A select few are nice but the rest aren't. I decided after two days of intruding at the orphanage that I would leave. I'm not sure where I'm going to go but I don't want to over stay my visit.

The only problem is that Natalie doesn't know I'm going to do this.

…

After the last light is turned off and the orphanage is dark as a death looming over your shoulder. I creep into the kitchen carefully not to make a sound. I grab two apples and six water bottles. I unscrew the cap of one bottle and take my tablets out of my sweatshirt pocket. You all know what happens next.

I sneak out of the orphanage and as my feet make surface with the land outside. I break into a sprint making as much distance as I can. Today is Tuesday; I don't know what to do. I walk around aimlessly for a while, thinking about nothing, and everything at the same time. I eventually make it to the edge of a forest area and decide to go in. I look around and smile, the place is beautiful. Tall trees branching over people's head making an umbrella letting certain light dance through and reach the floor. Bushes with red berry's and purple flowers dominate the forest in color. Birds' chirp away singing they're song to anyone who will listen. The sound of a small creek whooshes down. The air feels lighter and cleaner, and for once in my life everything is calm. I could live here forever stay and be one with nature for once nothing is in my way.

"Guess you've found my sanctuary." Said a voice from behind me. I dislike that talking from behind. Like I'm not worthy of seeing who you are, not worthy of getting to look you in the eye.

I turn around about to state the intruder in the eyes and once again see train boy. What was his name again?

"What are you doing here?" I ask annoyed that someone thought they could interrupt my thinking time. I was finally at peace and then he just comes and ruins it.

"I believe I'm the one asking you that since I found this place first." He says with a small smile dancing on his features almost there but not.

"I'm thinking." I say

"Yeah I come here to do that as well." He says looking me dead in the eyes, better.

'You know Caleb, He's worried sick."

"Then Caleb should have come looking for me." I say with spite in my voice. My brother is one of those people who didn't mean to hurt me but did. My brother and I have a special relationship. We don't always get along but he's always been the one constant in my life and when I left he didn't seem to mind, obviously. He would have known I went to the orphanage, I always talked about it when I was younger. He always said I would run away someday and when I did, that was the place I'd go.

He looks at me with concern. "Why'd you leave? I can assure you know that you're gone, Caleb's taking all the heat."

"Caleb has never taken any heat ever. Mom loves him he doesn't need to worry."

"You know little Miss. Broken window…"

"You as well. I hate that." I say cutting him off is everyone calling me that now.

He looks me in the eyes and keeps going ignoring my outburst "I was there when you gave that speech. You said broken windows could be fixed and that you want someone to fix you."

"In never said I wanted someone to fix me."

"Everyone wants to be fixed." He says with a smile. "Why don't you let me fix you."


	6. Chapter 6

"You should go to school tomorrow." Tobias tells me.

I grab a rook and skip it across the small creek he dragged me to. "I don't want to go to school." I say starting to feel irritable. It's been awhile since I had my last dose and I'm starting to come down from the high.

"No need to snap at me." He says and skips a rock; well actually tries to skip a rock he absolutely sucks at it.

I roll my eyes at him and skip another rock, it makes five jumps. I smirk and stand up.

"Where are you going?" He asks standing up after me.

"I'll be right back" I say with a forced smile which becomes more of a grimace. "Don't follow me." I add sternly.

I jump up and walk as far away from him as I can. I grab one of my water bottles. I then unscrew the lid to my pill bottle, and start looking for two. I feel around the bottle and realize I'm out of pills.

"Damn it" I mutter under my breath; Now I have to go and see Eric again that guy makes my whole body shake in fear, and makes me feel sick and I'll never get better.

I look around and creep back to the creek and peep through a bundle of branches and see Tobias still sitting by the creek. I start to back away.

I get out of the forest and the sun blinds me. I look around me and can't stop a human soul. I walk across the road and look up at the street sign, Tribou Pk. Ok so I need to get to Sindle St and go behind the fence covered in graffiti and knock on the houses door four times quickly and two times slow. Now the only problem is I have no idea how to get to Sindle St from here. Actually I have no clue where I am. I've never even heard of Tribou Pk. This could not get worse, if I don't have my pills how will I cope.

A lot of people don't understand the feeling it gives you when you take a drug. It starts off with pleasure ripping through you, and everything is finally fine. No one could make you feel bad because nothing is wrong with the world. It also makes you full and you didn't even have to take a bite of food, no weight gained. You stay skinny so that way people won't be able to pick on you for another thing. Confidence you gain confidence for once in your life better than everyone else and no one can tell you different because you're always right. Then the best thing happens you're numb, numb to everything. Numb to the bullying, the abuse, the hate, and most of all yourself because now you can't hurt yourself. That little voice in your head stops talking and everything is perfect, but then it starts to wear off and everything comes back in one big rush and that voice won't shut-up and all the hates back. You remember that you're not a confident person and you don't deserve happiness. You become hungry and that can't happen. So what you do is, you repeat and everything becomes good again. Isn't that all that matters, everyone tells you to do what makes you happy and this, this makes me happy. I could do much worse.

While I was doing all this thinking I was also walking. I end up at Bodt St. Oh I have the best luck I'm halfway there now because right off of Bodt St is Kirschtein St and then right up the road is Sindle St. I smirk and start to run. I get to Sindle St and walk halfway up the street. I climb over the fence and fall over the top landing on my side. Jesus I need to work out. I slink up to the door and knock on the door. Eric opens the door and smirks making his lip piercing tilt up.

"Beatrice Prior what do I owe the pleasure." He says a sadistic glint in his eyes.

I swallow down my nerves and push past him, into the house.

"I'm out of pills." I say and cross my arms over my chest.

Eric steps up to me and grabs a strand of my hair and starts to play with it. My body stiffens up and I slap his hand. He just chuckles.

"How do you intend to pay for your tablets?" He asks in business mode. I send him my best death stare. He full on laughs now.

"Oh you are too cute." He says and taps my nose. I take a deep breath and look into his dull grey eyes which stare right back.

"You said that I get three free refills after what I did last time, and if I remember correctly I still have one more."

He growls at me. "Why do must you have such a good, god damn memory?" He says spitting out each word. Oh no he's mad this isn't good a lot of bad stuff happens when Eric gets mad. I feel the urge to shudder but I just shrug and hand him my pill container accompanied with a sickly sweet fake smile. He yanks the pill container from my hand and fills it up. He shoves it back into my hand, and I start to walk out as fast as I can without looking suspicious. He grabs me by my shirt leaving a red mark across my neck he pulls me up close to his face and spits in my face before slapping me with such force I fall down. He gives me a kick to the stomach.

"See you in around three weeks," he says shoving me out the door, "hopefully with money." He yells at me while I'm pulling myself up from the ground. I see a hand come into my view without thinking I grab it and it pulls me up. I look up and see Tobias.

"What's in the container?" He asks spite in his voice.

"Nothing," I answer to quickly.

He snatches it from my hand and opens it up and lets out a small laugh with no humor in it.

"Drugs," He says loudly sounding disappointed, "I should have known." He takes my pills and throws them far away, using his football skills.

"What the hell." I shriek, "I need those." I say and shove him. He doesn't move an inch. I try to walk away from him, but he grabs my elbow.

"You are coming with me." He says leaving no room to debate.

He starts to walk still holding my elbow dragging me with him. Please tell me he's not taking me to a rehab center.


	7. Chapter 7

I rip my elbow out of his grip and start to run. I don't need to hear a lecture or go to a rehab facility. I am fine the way I am, why can't people understand that. I'm happy isn't that all that matters. I hear footsteps from behind and I speed up, knowing it's a futile effort. I know he will catch up. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me into his chest. I can feel his six-pack through his t-shirt and the steady beat of his heart which highlights that he runs a lot considering my heart is going crazy. His breath is tickling my ear and he still hasn't let go.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to free myself from his death grip.

"Tris," he says my name like a prayer, "where are you trying to run."

"Let me go." I say squirming in his grip.

"Why?" He asks before letting me go. He grabs my elbow again and sits me down on the side of a house. He looks down at me before sitting down.

I don't answer just look him dead in the eyes and roll my eyes. Why does he think

"You know we don't know much about each other." He says with a smile. Completely ignoring me. He rests his head on his knee and looks at me from the side. I feel my lips quirk at the cute sight without wanting to. Tris you are mad at him don't stop being mad at him just because he is pretty cute.

"Well what do you want to do about that?" I ask him keeping my voice hard to give him the impression that I'm furious.

"We should play twenty questions." He says serious. I give off a little laugh. After he just figured out I'm a drug addict he wants to play twenty questions, but who am I to complain. As long as we keep off the topic of drugs and family I guess I'll be fine.

"Ok you start." I say looking him in the eyes.

"What is your favorite color?" He asks smiling brightly at me.

"Black," I answer with certainty it's always been my favorite. Maybe because it's so prominent that no one can mistake it for another color. Its own person and it will always be. I laugh at myself everything is always so serious with me. I look at him and smile this could be fun.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask.

"Only child, you're lucky to have a brother." He says a look of longing in his eyes.

"Are you lonely?" I ask nudging him with my shoulder putting on a joking voice. He puts his arm around my shoulder and answers with a smirk "I guess you could say that."

We continue to play, learning meaningless facts about each other. I learn that his favorite band is Green Day and his favorite movie is Jaws. He made me laugh at times and made me smile, and I mean real smiles. That's something people haven't been able to do in a long time. It's the last round and I see his face get serious.

"Why do you take drugs?" He asks looking at me confused. He decides to continue "I mean you don't seem like the happiest person alive, but why? You just seemed so happy before and I don't get. Why would you do that to yourself what led you to think that ruining your life-like this was the best option? The sad part is though I would have never guessed you are so good at hiding it. What are you doing to yourself, and how can I help?"

"You know the game is twenty questions and you defiantly just went over the limit of questions you can ask."

I get up and walk away. Of course he wants to know, that's all they want. They want to try to help you but they always ruin your life in the end. Saying they're going to help, but in the end telling everyone. Why would I trust him, after someone I knew for years broke my trust and I've only known him for a day really? I feel a hand grip my hand softly.

"Please talk to me, I want to help." He says eyes pleading with me.

"Tomorrow," I say promise in my voice, "but I need to sleep"

"Where are you going to go?" He asks confused.

"I'll find somewhere to sleep." I say shrugging my shoulders it's not that big of a deal.

"Come with me." He says.

I shrug and follow. I mean he's not a serial killer and he'll give me a roof over my head. I follow and once we get to his house walk in a fall on the couch and go straight to sleep.

**A/N: So sorry you taking a long time to update. I really don't have an excuse just haven't felt up to it, but I'm back. Yet I'm also back at school so tiny problem there, but whatever. Yes this chapter is filler like, but Id dint want him to just jump into the serious stuff because that'd be way to overwhelming. So serious stuff next chapter and probably the rest of the chapters, but whatever. Oh I also think I've figured out how long his story is going to go on for I estimate 15-20 chapters so yeah just a heads up. **


	8. Chapter 8

I open my eyes slowly and start to sit up, stretching out my back and arms. I look around and panic. Where am I what's going on? Then I remember, right being the drowsy idiot I am I decided to stay at Tobias's house. Damn this isn't good, I can't let him start to care about me or gods forbid I care about him.

I look around and stand up its early I know that much since the sun has just started to peek over the horizon. I tip toe to the door and open it to leave, but I hesitate. Why I don't know? I look around at his house and smile. His home has that homey feel to it; he seems to have the perfect all America home and life. So why do I hesitate? I hate stereotypes; I hate everything perfect and pure because all they care about being is pure. No one looks around, like really looks. No one wants to look at the homeless, abused, disabled, the depressed, everyone turns a blind eye, because they don't want to deal with that hassle, because well I'm sure we all know, it's not pure or perfect. So I ask myself again why I am hesitating. I just need to walk out the door and not look back because why would I want to be dumped in the end. I take a deep breath and am about to leave when a hand closes over mine. It's big and warm. I look up and see Tobias looking down to me.

"What are you doing?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest to try to look inferior, but he's not inferior. I am human. I'm not pure, but we are both human.

"None of your business." I say smirking with loathing for people like him clear in my voice.

"What's wrong now?" He asks sounding exhausted. I hear him mutter 'I'm tired of this'.

I growl and go back to the door knob ready to leave his pure house not wanting to 'taint' it with my darkness and dirty soul. He gets there before me and leans his body against the door to prevent me from getting near it. I look up at him my lips pursed and eyes cold.

"Just let me go." I say pleading in my voice even though my features are cold.

"No," he says voice demanding and harsh shocking me, I never thought he could be demanding like that. "You said you'd let me help you…"

"Once again I never agreed to that" I say interrupting him from continuing.

'Well you did say you'd tell me why you took drugs."

Damn did I, seriously I should just stop talking when I'm tired.

"Ok I take drugs, because I like it." I say malice in my voice warning him to shut-up about it. He doesn't get the hint, or just chooses to ignore it.

"There's more to it than that, there is a reason behind it" He says the last part like he's talking to him self trying to convince his self and me that its true.

"Why would I tell you?" I ask

He looks confused his emotions all over his face, clearly telling me that he's not sure. He's done nothing to prove to me that he's trustworthy. All I know about him is stupid facts and that he lives the perfect life. I owe him nothing. He smirks after a while and I raise an eyebrow.

"You know why you should trust me Beatrice." He smiles at me. "You should trust me because I haven't gone to the police about you know," he pauses to spite me, I hiss at him knowing what he's going to say next, "your little habit."

I look at him through narrowed eyes and glare. He just shrugs his shoulders unfazed.

"Sit down Tris." He says with a stupid smug smile on his face. "I think it's time that you tell me the real reason you take drugs."

He sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him. Still standing next to the door, with him on the couch. I give him my smug smile. I grab the door knob turn it and run out of his house. Leaving a stunned Tobias all alone. No one is going to hurt me again.


End file.
